


The Nightgown

by rubberglue



Series: (Un)Dressing Gwen [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue





	The Nightgown

A smile slowly spreads across his face as Gwen starts to snore lightly. So he isn’t the only one who snores in the family. The smile gets larger as he repeats the word “family” softly. He has to remember to tell her about her snoring tomorrow. Exhaustion fills every part of his body - who knew royal weddings were so tiring? One of his hand is tangled with hers. Reaching out his other hand, he slowly traces the curve of her lips. She murmurs and turns towards him, the slight smile on her face swelling his heart. After everything, they are finally husband and wife. Their wedding night was a lot more awkward, involved more laughter and apologies than he had imagined but as his eyes slowly close, the brief thought that he wouldn’t change it for the world flutters through his mind.

“Rise and shine!”

Light shines into the room and onto his face, causing Arthur to struggle to open his eyes. He blinks, vaguely registering Merlin’s figure in front of his window. Groaning he flings his arm over his eyes. Then something moves beside him.

Gwen.

“What - Merlin! Get out!” His voice is a croak but it is enough to wake Gwen who yawns as she struggles to sit up, rubbing her face. At that moment, Arthur is immensely glad she hadn’t listened to him when he suggested she sleep in the nude. 

She stares at Merlin before she finally reacts, pulling the covers up to her neck. “Ah, Merlin!”

“Hi Gwen! Arthur! Sleep well?” Merlin flashes a grin before continuing to fuss with the curtains.

Grabbing a pillow, Arthur tosses it at Merlin. “Get out! Now.” A cheeky grin on his face, Merlin takes his time to leave the room as Arthur glares menacingly at him. He doesn’t want to leave his bed, not with Gwen in it, or he would have dragged Merlin out himself. 

“Does Merlin wake you up every morning?” As he turns to look at his new wife, he notices how she has let the cover slide down and how her nightgown is incredibly transparent in the morning sun. “Because that is probably something that I should know.”

“Not anymore.”

Gwen continues to talk but Arthur is no longer listening. Instead, he decides he needs to taste his wife and slowly leans over her, drops his head and presses small kisses along her collar. He feels her take a sharp breath and then hears her tell him to stop. Yet her hand tangles into his hair, pressing his head against her neck. When she groans quietly, he smiles against her warm skin. Slowly, he eases the straps of her white nightgown over her shoulders and moves to lick and nibble her there. 

“Arthur -”

“Mmm, I should have you for breakfast.” Somehow, her shift has managed to slip even lower and his mouth follows, from her shoulder to her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. Gwen has long stopped asking him to stop and is instead running her hands across his back and skimming her fingers along the side of his torso. 

The knock comes as he takes one nipple into his mouth, causing Gwen to giggle and then sigh. Initially, he tries to ignore it but when Gwen’s maidservant starts to call for “her majesty”, he feels Gwen tense. With great reluctance, he leaves the warmth of her bosom and gazed up at her, eyes pleading.

“I have a meeting with the seamstress this morning.” Her fingers still caress his sides but her eyes are distracted. “I’m sorry.”

He is probably pouting. “Can’t it wait?” Attempting to persuade her to stay in bed with him, he nuzzles her neck. Her giggle floats to his ears and she pushes against him. “I believe you have your own duties to attend to as well.”


End file.
